Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-9705522-20131019190456
oh, you dont nullify him. you increase your chance of survival, thats true, but hey, it wont save you for sure. you have to look at it like this. if you clear his mark, you still have the damage from his q, his e, his autoattack and potentially passive and his bork. but on top of that you also have the fact that he has about twice your speed now and you lost most of your armor. granted, you will, probably, survive. but you are still not gonna be able to fight immideatly, especially considering your position. if you can burst a jax down, then frankly he is doing something wrong. jax is tanky as hell, you get 2 damage items (bork and trinity) and the rest is tank stuff. yknow, the usual. randuins. spirit visage. maybe frozen heart. zeds not gonna kill him without ult. as for that, actually he beat him for more reason than only qss. hell, qss was kinda minor. no, a lot of it was him simply dodging everything with r flash and w. also, actually katarinas power isnt focused on her ult. granted, its strong, but the real power is her passive. resets as they are called. the whole reason ap yi worked. the reason why kha is still strong. sure, you might remain on that idea, but guess what? that doesnt change what really is the case. vis ult is a tool to set up vi for killing her target. obviously, the target cant do anything. hell i calculated it with vi only having black cleaver and bork (imagine if she has a trinity too, boy that will be hell). well, an adc with randuins, aka the best item defensive wise, still got bursted to 800 hp, 50% of his ms left, and half his armor gone. oh and vi is sped up. as for that change, thats the one they did like, what? 5 months ago? that change is simply keeping the cc for afterwards i believe. if not then her ult still has little counterplay. as for your talon thing, err, no. yknow, here is the thing, his burst aint that fast, he has limited range, and so on. basically a vayne would kill him. in fact, talon kind of has more counterplay, as his w is (ironically enough) easier to dodge. when you jump hitting your w is very hit or miss. also, zed kinda isnt the only one who can be nullified. qss fizzs shark. qss ahris dfg. stop kata when she ults and then try not to get low while she is in zhonyas. and in the end, this change really doesnt do that much. sure, your ult might not deal as much, but newsflash. its doing excessive damage most of the time. when i actually do play adc and a zed manages to hit me, well, his combo gets me down to about 500, and then i get 1.3k from his ult. thats 1.217 teemos of excessive damage. oh yeah, if you think that kha is an awful mid and that you deal little damage when youre isolated you are also doing something wrong. i mean, his q has a 1.5 scaling and deals 8% of their missing hp. and you are a more disruptive assasin as kha anyway. long story short, this change is a nerf, but not one that is too great. hell it can be useful sometimes. zed will not be ruined, because, newsflash, he is kind of the best assasin. hence him being picked at world and picked by faker, the best mid laner in the world.